


Не клянись

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Bloodplay, Demon Sex, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Ойкава возвращается в родное королевство, чтобы завоевать его.





	Не клянись

**Author's Note:**

> Работы была написана на Haikyuu!!Ship Wars 2017 для команды Ushijima/Oikawa  
> Тема выкладки: драма

Победу праздновали шумно. Лагерь разбили вокруг холма, с которого Ойкава наблюдал сражение. Кругами расходились шатры и палатки; любому рыцарю, наемнику или прибившейся за обозами шлюхе были отлично видны королевские штандарты, поднятые на длинных флагштоках над холмом. Золотая корона с витыми рогами, источающая свет и мрак одновременно. Единство людей и демонов, союз жизни и смерти — символы всего, чего Ойкава хотел добиться этой войной и своим правлением.

Путь к шатру Ойкавы лежал через весь лагерь. Музыка — в основном пьяное терзание лютен и барабанов, — лай собак, лошадиное ржание, стук крышек дубовых бочек, песни и здравицы сливались в единый гул, который Ойкава любил и ненавидел. Это были звуки победы и ужаса одновременно. Мягкая почва скрадывала звук шагов, присутствие такого большого числа людей вокруг путало чувства Ойкавы. Окутавший лагерь полумрак закрадывался беспокойством в сердце, Ойкава вглядывался в тени, зная, что там никого нет, и все же не мог расслабиться. Он остановился в нерешительности у небольшой поляны, в центре которой вился огромный костер. Отсветы пламени плясали на стенах палаток, по воздуху плыл аромат жареной дичи, винных паров и пряностей. 

— Что, жажда замучила?

Ойкава вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, и тут же успокоился: всего лишь Ивайзуми. 

Ойкава встряхнул потяжелевший от мелкого дождя ворот плаща, укоризненно поджал губы. Ивайзуми погасил улыбку, приподнимая брови: неужто испугались, ваша светлость?

— Зачем искал меня? — спросил Ойкава, скрывая неловкость, стал медленно обходить поляну. Присутствие Ивайзуми за спиной успокаивало и настораживало одновременно. Но, по крайней мере, Ойкава знал, чего ждать.

— Я не искал. Но есть новости.

Ойкава встрепенулся, обернулся через плечо, взглядом призывая говорить поскорее.

— Неприятное известие от фуражиров. Разбирая припасы к пиру, они заметили отсутствие трех бушелей яблок.

Ойкава проглотил взметнувшееся нетерпение, глубоко вдохнул.

— И? К чему мне эта информация?

— Мы оба точно знаем, куда деваются яблоки, но это была твоя идея, так что ты и разбирайся, — с нетерпением проговорил Ивайзуми. Ойкава вздохнул.

— Ваша светлость! — послышался вдруг крик от костра. — Отведайте с нами ягненка! Тут есть хорошее вино и свежий хлеб!

— Поднимем чаши! 

— За короля! За победу!

Ойкава улыбался и кивал всем, оказавшись в центре внимания. Связных ответов людям уже не требовалось, лишь бы не кончались бочонки с вином. 

— Сегодня они сражались и умирали за тебя, окажи им милость. Ваша светлость, — Ивайзуми криво усмехнулся. На людях он всегда держался с ним как подобает и только наедине позволял высказываться прямо и без лишних почестей. — И, кстати, еще кое что.

Ивайзуми дождался, пока Ойкава сосредоточит на нем свое внимание, перестав раздавать улыбки и благодарности.

— Его нашли.

Смысл слов доходил до Ойкавы медленно, затапливая изнутри по самую макушку.

— Живым? — едва шевеля губами, уточнил он. Ивайзуми кивнул.

— В самой гуще боя. Дохлая лошадь придавила его. Ранен, но не сильно. Похоронщики и мародеры хотели снять с него броню, но передумали, после того как он раздавил голову одному парню голыми руками. 

— Что же ты так тянул! Где он? Приведите! — теряя терпение, воскликнул Ойкава.

— Уже, — Ивайзуми пожал плечами. — В твоем шатре с лекарями и под надежной охраной.

— И закован в цепи, я надеюсь, — мстительно сказал Ойкава.

— Ну разумеется, — усмехнулся Ивайзуми. — Ну так что, выпьешь чашу-другую со своими солдатами?

— Позже, — Ойкава нетерпеливо смахнул полы тяжелого плаща за плечи. — Хочу увидеть его.

Они шли по растоптанной тяжелыми сапогами земле, миновав не одну шумную компанию, и на все приглашения Ойкава отвечал вежливым отказом. Нетерпение и предвкушение гнали вперед, к собственному шатру. К трофею. Они преодолели небольшой подъем, прежде чем Ивайзуми заговорил снова.

— Завтра мы должны выступить к замку Шираторизава, — напомнил он. — И лучше пусть нам будет на что обменять их капитуляцию.

— О чем это ты? — Ойкава невинно вскинул брови.

— Ты знаешь, — прошипел Ивайзуми, закатывая глаза. — Смотри, не заиграйся. Ты легко теряешь самообладание.

— Я ждал этого дня долгих пятнадцать лет, — проворчал Ойкава. — Думаю, ничего не случится, если я немного выйду из себя.

— Я думал, ты ждал, когда вернешь назад свою корону, — внимательный и смешливый взгляд заставил Ойкаву поежиться, вновь почувствовав себя ребенком.

— На этом пиру будет еще много блюд. Не мешай насладиться первым, — отмахнулся он.

— Ойкава, — Ивайзуми остановил его неподалеку от входа в шатер, — война еще не окончена. Мы одержали всего одну победу. Не теряй голову.

— Я знаю, знаю, — Ойкава ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. Ивайзуми снял тяжелую броню, но все еще был в вареной коже и кольчуге. От него пахло кровью и жизнями, которые он сегодня забрал. Запах смерти сладко щекотал ноздри. — Будь спокоен. А теперь иди и раздели вино и мясо с моими людьми. Тебя они любят едва ли не больше.

— Ты еще сомневаешься? — расхохотался Ивайзуми. — Пошли за мной утром, как только продерешь глаза. 

Ойкава проводил его взглядом, постоял немного, прислушиваясь к тому, как живет и дышит лагерь. Пока только лишь лагерь, но скоро, совсем скоро, он вернет и замок, и земли, и людей. Скоро.

Ойкава отпустил караул, стоявший у входа в шатер, и велел не беспокоить до рассвета. Свою собственную победу он хотел отпраздновать, разделив лишь с одним человеком.

Внутри трещали жаровни, теплый воздух приласкал щеки. Запахи трав и мазей мешались с ароматами еды, оставленной на широком блюде. Голода Ойкава не чувствовал. По крайней мере, не к еде. 

Прошедший день был тяжелым и долгим. Лишь к середине ночи они закончили переход через горы и едва спустились в долину, как дозорные прискакали с недобрыми вестями: Ушиджима Вакатоши вышел встретить своего короля. С десятью тысячами людей за спиной. Ивайзуми метался как бешеный, срывая глотку, в спешном порядке развертывая боевое построение. Люди были напуганы, не готовы, измотаны. Ойкава был измотан, напуган и не готов. Не так скоро. Не Ушиджима Вакатоши. Казалось, вот-вот все прежние старания обернутся прахом. 

«Они умрут, если ты ничего не сделаешь», — с улыбкой сказал Куроо, всегда спокойный, всегда немного «не здесь».

Выбора у Ойкавы не оставалось. За каждую отданную в Ад душу своего человека, тамошние демоны прихватывали пять вражеских. В неразберихе сражения немногие заметили среди воинов тени, немногие услышали полные ужаса крики, немногие поняли, что сделал Ойкава. Но все без исключения выжившие славили короля. 

Возможно, те крики присоединятся к хору голосов в его голове, не дающему сомкнуть глаз по ночам. Но это будет не сегодня. Погрузившись в тепло и тишину шатра, Ойкава оставил свои переживания снаружи.

Он стоял на коленях, слепо глядя в устланный коврами пол. Освобожденная от доспехов грудь была перетянута бинтами, бронзовая кожа покрыта копотью, грязью и кровью. По щеке тянулся порез, висок был покрыт запекшейся кровью, запястья стерты кандалами. Ойкава смотрел на него долго, успокаивая зашедшееся ликованием сердце. Пока неосторожный шорох шагов не разрушил тишину.

— Ойкава.

Взгляд Ушиджимы был мутным и расфокусированным. Рану на виске он, видно, получил от сильного удара по голове. Плечи сжимались и судорожно опадали от тяжелого дыхания — треснувшие ребра причиняли ему немало неудобств, и Ойкава хотел добавить еще больше .

Ойкава отстегнул плащ, позволив ему упасть к ногам. Ушиджима бездумно проследил за его падением взглядом. Он не был напуган, Ойкава это чуял. И это разочаровывало.

— Вижу, ты уже преклонил колена. Это ускоряет дело, — Ойкава стянул тугие перчатки, взял несколько слив с блюда. Ушиджима не реагировал. Тяжелая цепь оттягивала руки, плечи казались поникшими.

Молчание тянулось, заставляя Ойкаву почувствовать себя неуютно. Не так он представлял себе эту минуту.

Ушиджима изменился с их последней встречи — возмужал, вытянулся в росте и еще сильнее раздался в плечах, упражнения с оружием и верховая езда сделали его тело крепким и мускулистым. Как мало осталось от худенького юноши, стоявшего на коленях у подножия слишком большого для Ойкавы трона.

— Знаешь, навевает воспоминания, — прищелкнув пальцами, задумчиво протянул Ойкава.

В тот год отец созвал своих знаменосцев на пир в честь пятых именин сына. Явились не все, а те, что преклоняли перед троном колена, смотрели на маленького мальчика с витыми рожками с отвращением и ненавистью. Король прижил ублюдка от демонессы, шептались они. Король околдован. Ведьма правит его руками...

— Я рад, что ты жив, — глухо сказал Ушиджима, рассеяв морок воспоминаний. 

— Ну конечно я жив, ведь мое войско побило твое. С чего бы мне умирать, будучи победителем? — недоуменно спросил Ойкава. Расстегнув дублет, он смочил тряпицу в воде с благовониями, стирая пыль и пот с лица.

Ушиджима смотрел на него спокойно и прямо, грудь мерно вздымалась дыханием.

— Я рад, что ты жив до сих пор, — поправил Ушиджима. 

— Не твоими стараниями, — тихо заметил Ойкава.

— Я искал тебя. Слал гонцов. — Ушиджима выглядел усталым.

— Как же, — Ойкава вскинул голову. — Разыскивал, чтобы убить, подсылал головорезов и звал на переговоры, живым с которых я бы не ушел.

Ойкава начинал терять терпение. Потерпевшему поражение Ушиджиме полагалось молить о пощаде и лебезить перед ним. Однако же все яснее Ойкава понимал: Ушиджима стоит перед ним на коленях лишь потому, что ноги не держат после утомительного сражения.

— Разыскивал, чтобы снять мою голову с плеч и выставить над воротами замка на радость всем! Можешь не выдумывать историй, я все прекрасно знаю, — надменно подняв подбородок, продолжал Ойкава. — Тело моего отца не успело остыть, как твой уже занял мой трон. Замок омыли кровью до самых шпилей. Если бы я не бежал, моя голова красовалась бы на пике рядом с отцовской. 

Воспоминания о той ночи ни на миг не угасали, не теряли своей силы. Нарушенные клятвы, предательства, измены — все это ослабляло Ойкаву так, как не могло ослабить человеческое существо. Людям сила обетов была неведома, данное же Ойкавой слово ложилось на шею пудовым кольцом, грозящим задушить. А когда нарушали клятвы, данные ему, — Ойкава будто лишался части своих сил. 

От вспышки гнева основание рогов раскалилось, как всегда, когда Ойкава выходил из себя. Воздух вокруг заискрил, затрещал. Глотку опалило огнем изнутри.

— Вы, предатели, будете корчиться в особых муках, которые я приготовил для вас, — пообещал Ойкава.

— Я своих клятв не нарушал, — отчеканил Ушиджима. — Ты же прошел огнем и мечом по землям королевства. Ты предал свой народ, обернулся против него. Сжигал замки дотла, творил немыслимые вещи…

— Лишь только с теми, кто сопротивлялся мне! — вскричал Ойкава. Маленькие разряды молний прошлись по рукам, щипнули кончики пальцев. Ойкава сжал кулаки. — Хватит лживых речей, — Ойкава нетерпеливо отмахнулся. Затея все больше досаждала ему. 

Ушиджима был самым младшим среди знатных лордов, отдававших поклоны юному принцу, и все же был старше Ойкавы. Он не выказывал неуважения и не презирал, лишь произнес свою клятву, прижав кулак к сердцу и глядя в глаза. В глаза, а не на рога. И все же он не защитил Ойкаву, когда за одну ночь пал трон Сейджо. Ушиджимы не было рядом, когда ломали двери покоев. Не было, когда жгли заживо слуг и учителей. Не было, когда Ойкава остался один во всем мире.

Ойкава жаждал такого же унижения для всех своих обидчиков, какое перенес сам. Он хотел их страданий: чтобы они молили о прощении, чтобы стояли на коленях, в ужасе и восхищении взирая на его трон, и заливали слезами отчаяния пол у его ног. 

Ушиджима не желал ни плакать, ни раскаиваться. Пока не желал.

— Лекари небрежно обработали твои раны. Позволь мне посмотреть, — сказал Ойкава. — Но прежде нужно снять эти цепи. Если ты говоришь правду, они мне ни к чему, так ведь?

Ойкава взмахнул рукой, и тяжелые оковы спали к ногам Ушиджимы. Тот настороженно поглядел на него, но все же подчинился, когда Ойкава жестом велел ему подняться. Ойкава осмотрел наложенную повязку — было бы некстати, умри Ушиджима от заражения крови. 

Ткань сильно врезалась в плоть, кожа под ней была чисто вымыта и обработана. От Ушиджимы пахло смертью еще сильнее, чем от Ивайзуми. Ноздри Ойкавы трепетали, слюна щекотала язык. Он провел по груди Ушиджимы, надавливая на поврежденные ребра — как легко было пронзить его сердце сейчас. Оно билось размеренно и сильно, а как ощущалось бы, сожми его Ойкава в ладони? Жар и запах чужого тела будили в нем низменные желания — наполовину человек, наполовину демон. Второе в нем всегда легко брало верх над первым.

— Значит, ты — мой верный рыцарь, ни на миг не оставлявший надежды отыскать своего короля. Забавно, но в своих странствиях я никогда не встречал людей, желавших мне добра. Оказывается, искать нужно было там, где ожидалось меньше всего.

— После взятия Сейджо королевство обагрилось кровью. Верные короне лорды выступили против мятежников, и долгие годы эта война не утихала.

Ойкава подошел к огромной медной лохани, наполненной холодной водой. Раздражение жгло изнутри.

— Великие лорды сцепились за право возложить на себя мою корону. И, кстати, твой отец был предводителем мятежа. Неужели ты предал его ради меня? Верится с трудом.

Прикосновение горячих ладоней к высоким стенкам разогрело воду за считанные секунды. Ойкава выпрямился, жестом указывая на поднимающийся от воды пар.

— Нужно смыть грязь, чтобы раны не воспалились. 

Ушиджима не двигался с места.

— Твои доносчики не знали всего. Ты окружил себя сомнительной свитой. Следовало созвать не демонов, а верных тебе людей, чтобы они служили, как подобает.

— Если ты не заметил: я и сам демон, — Ойкава ударил по воде, расплескивая ее. — И службы лживых и продажных людей мне не нужно.

Ушиджима покачал головой. 

— Ты не можешь приблизить к трону нечисть и желать, чтобы лорды благоволили тебе. В нашем королевстве этому не бывать. Пока я жив.

— Тогда это очень легко исправить, — тихо и угрожающе сказал Ойкава. Негодование высушило ему горло, огнем прокатившись по глотке. Он знал, какими ужасающими становятся в такие минуты его глаза — красными, как кровь. И все же Ушиджима не отводил упрямого взгляда.

— Есть другой путь, — сказал он, распуская завязки штанов. — Позволь мне быть рядом с тобой. Избавься от этих тварей. Не завоевывай королевство — позволь отдать его тебе.

Не стесняясь своей наготы, Ушиджима подошел ближе. Он был старше. Крупнее. Сильнее, как человек. И не боялся Ойкавы. 

«Ушиджима Вакатоши, — представил его отец, — сын моего ближайшего друга. Их дом верой и правдой служил нам столетиями. Они были первыми верными людьми древних королей, которые очистили наши земли от зла. Он будет твоим рыцарем. Отдаст за тебя жизнь.»

Ойкава смотрел на незнакомого юношу с восторгом и трепетом: герб дома переливался, вышитый на дублете. Не по годам широкие плечи делали Ушиджиму похожим на воинов из легенд. Чистый и твердый взгляд вселял в сердце веру и уверенность. Ойкава полюбил своего рыцаря, как любил ту сказку, в которой жил. Пока она не обрушилась на его голову обломками и пеплом.

Теперь Ушиджима выглядел иначе. Закаленное боями тело бугрилось мышцами, богатый узор шрамов покрывал кожу. Не изменился лишь взгляд: Ойкаве все так же хотелось ему верить. 

Кивком Ойкава велел Ушиджиме лезть в воду. Взяв тряпицу, он смочил ее, провел по плечам. Они казались каменными от напряжения.

— Мой первый рыцарь, — Ойкава фыркнул. — Когда среди ночи забили колокола, я побежал прятаться. Отовсюду слышались крики, плач женщин, звон мечей. Потом затрещал огонь. А я все ждал, когда же ты за мной придешь.

Ушиджима дернулся от прикосновения к виску. Свежая кровь заструилась из-под сдернутой корки. 

— Заговор был тайным. Мятежные лорды никого не посвятили в него. Мне очень жаль, Ойкава. Я должен был быть рядом.

— Но не был, — жестко сказал Ойкава. Вода становилась все горячее от прикосновений. От покрасневшей кожи Ушиджимы шел пар. — Мать пришла за мной. Она явилась из тьмы, безмолвная и ужасная, взяла меня за руку. Она не пряталась. Пройдя по галереям и лестницам, она убила всех, кто встретился на нашем пути. Трупы устилали путь ковровой дорожкой. Выйдя во двор, она зачаровала самого сильного и быстрого коня, посадила меня на его спину и прогнала в ночь. Так и не сказав мне ни слова.

Ойкава отбросил тряпицу. Воспоминания стояли в памяти такие живые и отчетливые, будто все было только вчера.

— Тогда я понял, что демоны куда надежнее людей. 

Ойкава погладил длинный шрам, пересекающий лопатку. Ушиджима вздрогнул от прикосновения, но не отпрянул. Гладкая кожа сама просила о потрогать ее, просила вспороть ее когтями, порвать на куски плоть под ней… Ойкавы отдернул руку.

— Мать я видел лишь в ту ночь. Отец постоянно говорил о ней, он был одержим своей любовью. Что чувствовала к нему она — загадка. 

— Она изменила короля, — сказал Ушиджима. — Его правление стало жестче после ее появления, кровавые войны затевались одна за другой, королевство разрасталось, пожирая все новые и новые земли вокруг. 

— Жажда моей матери была необузданной и неуемной, — тихо сказал Ойкава. — Как и моя.

Ойкава с горечью думал, что и всей крови на земле было бы недостаточно, чтобы удержать рядом ту, которую отец так полюбил. Демоны не знают привязанности. Покуда отец угождал матери, она позволяла ему звать себя королевой. Добра от этого лживого союза быть не могло.

— Предательство отравило твою душу. Злость делает тебя слабым. Оставь здесь своих прихлебателей и едем со мной. Шираторизава будет твоим домом, пока я не верну тебе все отнятое.

Огоньки свечей играли на влажной коже, открывая взгляду старые и свежие синяки и ссадины, кровоподтеки и шрамы. Ойкава исследовал эту карту, словно мог бы узнать по ней правду о битвах, через которые Ушиджима прошел.

— Как это удобно для тебя, — сказал Ойкава, с нажимом проводя по зарубцевавшемуся порезу на плече. 

— Тогда к чему тянуть? — Ушиджима зачерпнул воды, сполоснул лицо. — Казни меня, раз не веришь. Желаемого ты не получишь.

Ушиджима развернулся, поглядев на него из-за плеча. Его решимость ощущалась неприступной твердью. Сердце Ойкавы хотело верить ему. Хотело верить хотя бы одной клятве из всех, что он слышал в жизни.

Скользнув ладонью по плечу, Ойкава прижал ее к солнечному сплетению Ушиджимы, повел в бок — Ушиджима напрягся, когда Ойкава коснулся поврежденных ребер. А потом судорожно дернулся, расправляя плечи, задышал полной грудью, когда Ойкава снял боль.

— Я поступлю, как мне будет угодно, — прошептал Ойкава, касаясь губами затылка. — И тогда, когда будет угодно. А сейчас вылезай, я нанесу мазь на твои раны, — сказал Ойкава, поднимаясь.

Жизнь напоминала бесконечный бег: от преследователей, убийц и недоброжелателей. К рассвету той давней ночью он достиг моря, где Ойкаву ждала торговая галея. Гребцы с глазами пустыми и бездумными, подчиняющиеся чужой злой воле, отвезли его за Шипящее море, в земли, где людей было меньше, чем нечеловеческих тварей. Союзники быстро нашли Ойкаву — те, кто поддерживал создание одной с людьми расы. Сменялись города и дома, приближенные. Неизменно было одно: Ойкава держался в стороне от чистокровных людей большую часть своей жизни. 

Ушиджима пошатнулся, вылезая из ванны. Глаза подернулись дымкой усталости, а движения сделались неловкими. Ойкава взял его за руку, подвел к ложу.

— Однажды черный маг, такой же полукровка, как и я, сделал предсказание. О том, что кровь смоет предателей в преисподнюю и корона восторжествует над мечом. А после я встретил в таверне первого из людей, который последовал за мной по доброй воле. 

Ивайзуми, ох, Ивайзуми. Сердце Ойкавы наполнилось горечью. Ивайзуми был таким же изгнанником, как и он сам. Некуда идти, нечего терять. Он был верен и предан, но никогда не давал клятв. Ивайзуми остерегался их, с самого начала зная, что начатый путь они закончат не вместе. Куроо предсказал ему и это.

Ойкава встряхнулся.

— И вот сегодня мы здесь и крови пролили немало. С каждой каплей я чувствую, что мне становится легче дышать. 

Ушиджима следил тяжелым взглядом, как Ойкава выбирает нужную из мазей, снимает крышку, погружая пальцы в густую массу. Ойкаве не хотелось, чтобы он скончался от ран или плохого ухода. Он хотел, чтобы Ушиджима увидел своими глазами, как восстанет из небытия преданная огню мощь старой королевской крови. И пусть он человек только наполовину, корона принадлежит ему, и точка.

— Ты забываешь свою человеческую часть, — сказал Ушиджима, будто читая мысли. — Вселяя страх и ненависть, ты лишь отдаляешь от себя желаемое. Страх лишил тебя всего, он же и погубит. Твоя мать вселяла ужас в людей, как и мысли о том, что сделает она с королевством, если будет так близка к трону. Не повторяй ее ошибок. Иначе все мы сгинем в огне.

— Помолчи и не дергайся, — Ойкава нанес мазь на кровоточащий висок. Ушиджима вздрогнул, глаза закатились. Он вцепился в покрывало так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но не проронил ни звука. Перцовая мазь заставляла рыдать и более свирепых воинов, но не Ушиджиму. Ойкава потерял интерес к пыткам, глядя на эту сдержанность. 

Ойкава обработал все ссадины, позволяя себе пожирать глазами доверчиво обнаженное тело. Жар и трепет живой плоти будил в нем желание. Хотелось разрывать бронзовую кожу и литые мышцы зубами, терзать, а не лечить и лелеять. 

В голове помутнело. Ойкава отошел, оставив Ушиджиму терпеть жжение целебной мази. Низкий столик в углу шатра был завален разными принадлежностями, склянками, ножами, сухими травами, камнями и кореньями. 

— Есть одно заклятие, — сказал Ойкава, перебирая содержимое кованой шкатулки. — О вечной преданности. Пока ты будешь верен мне, я сберегу тебя от любого зла, даже смерти, приняв ее на себя. Если предашь, душа твоя станет моей и будет терзаться в агонии, пока звезды не обрушатся на землю. 

— Если одной клятвы тебе мало…

— Это не просто клятва! — резко перебил его Ойкава. — Вы, люди, бросаетесь клятвами, как камнями — в море их не счесть. Это древняя магия, контракт, сделка! Заключишь такую, и ни одной лазейки, чтобы юлить и выкручиваться не останется. Ты будешь служить мне, пока мое время не истечет. Будешь моим. 

Ойкава отбросил бесполезную шкатулку: в ней не было ничего нужного. Он встретился с твердым взглядом Ушиджимы.

— Я готов, но при одном условии, — сказал Ушиджима, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги.

Он обнажал перед Ойкавой не только тело, но и душу, делая ее уязвимой и беззащитной, и все же не боялся. Ойкава же трепетал изнутри от одной мысли о том, что мог заблуждаться на его счет. Всю жизнь он доверял лишь темной стороне своей натуры, выбирая тропу разрушения и смерти. Ушиджима предлагал ему созидание и жизнь.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия, — напомнил Ойкава. — Говори.

— Больше никакой темной магии. Я видел, — веско обронил Ушиджима, сверкнув глазами, — сегодня во время сражения. Я видел, что происходило. Это сделал ты. Я принесу какую хочешь клятву, если ты взамен откажешься использовать свои рога.

Ойкава расхохотался.

— Все равно, что отказаться пользоваться рукой или глазом! Это такая же естественная часть меня.

— Ойкава, — в голосе Ушиджимы послышалась тень мольбы. — Это королевство — как меч, выкованный сражениями и закаленный кровью. Но никто не зачаровывал его магией. Ты разрушишь этот мир, если продолжишь начатое.

Взяв тонкий кинжал и пустой флакон, Ойкава подступил к нему вплотную. Жар чужого тела опалял и волновал. Ойкава был падок до соблазнов, как и все ему подобные. Ушиджима был едва ни величайшим соблазном в жизни.

— А взамен ты поклянешься привести меня к трону? 

— Поклянусь.

— Если я не буду пользоваться магией?

Ушиджима кивнул.

— Дай свою руку, если не передумал.

Ойкава протянул ладонь и Ушиджима не медля вложил в нее свою.

— Твои глаза сияют, как летний закат, — сказал он вдруг. Ойкава чувствовал, что внутренний жар утих в нем еще не до конца, а теперь вспыхнул по-новой. Должно быть, и Ушиджима это видел.

Ойкава сжал его руку. Кровь внутри обращалась в лаву, выжигая все на своем пути.

Полоснув кинжалом по ладони, Ойкава сжал кулак. Тонкая алая струйка закапала в подставленный флакон. В воздухе густо запахло сладкой кровью. Ойкава закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ возбуждения. Пульсация чужого сердца трепетала в нем, наполняя тело томлением. 

Отпустив руку Ушиджимы, он передал ему флакон и порезал себя, наполняя склянку до краев. Более темная кровь мешалась с ярко-алой, сплетаясь и проникая друг в друга узорами и завитками. Ойкава закусил губу. Невыносимое желание обладания разрывало изнутри.

— Пей, — выдохнул он, боясь смотреть Ушиджиме в глаза.

Тот поднес флакон к губам и осушил наполовину. Ойкава чувствовал горящий взгляд. 

Ушиджима поднес склянку к его рту, второй рукой придержав затылок. Колени Ойкавы подогнулись, когда теплые пьянящие капли коснулись губ. Зарычав, он впился в руку Ушиджимы ногтями, прижимая к себе, выпил все до капли. Стекло звонко разбилось у ног, когда чужие пальцы ослабели. Ойкава знал, что представляет из себя сейчас — чистое исчадье ада. Рога зудели, горели огнем, треск электрических разрядов заполнил тишину, воздух полнился магией, вызванной кровью. Ойкава отчаянно боролся со своей сущностью, призывавшей разорвать на части такую легкую добычу.

— Ты настолько же человек, насколько и демон, — прошептал Ушиджима, впиваясь пальцами в затылок, заставляя поднять на себя глаза. — В тебе ровно по половине одного и другого. Ты можешь сам выбирать, жизнь или смерть сеять вокруг.

Ойкава со стоном поднес к губам кровоточащую ладонь Ушиджимы. Безумие бушевало внутри, плясало огнем в сердце. Ойкава никогда не впадал в такое состояние, как сейчас. Ушиджима безропотно позволял пить свою кровь, вылизывать неглубокую рану, присасываясь к ней губами. Его покорность питала неистовство Ойкавы. Только твердые пальцы, державшие шею в тисках, оставались последним, что удерживало Ойкаву от распада.

— Теперь ты мой, — прошептал Ойкава. Кровь пузырилась на губах. 

— Я всегда был твоим, — шепнул в ответ Ушиджима.

Ойкава чувствовал: это правда. Независимо от того, вступил ли уже в силу контракт или нет, Ушиджима не лгал. Быть может, никогда.

Ступив ближе, Ойкава прижался к горячей груди, ощущая тяжелое биение сердца. Плоть манила, как маяк заблудившихся моряков. Он мог бы разорвать Ушиджиму в клочья или обладать им. Любой из способов устраивал его демоническую натуру, но только один — человеческую.

Ойкава повалил Ушиджиму на кровать, срывая с себя одежду. Ушиджима сжал в кулак порезанную руку, отполз назад, широко расставляя ноги. Напряженный член прижимался к животу, истекая смазкой. Он был готов вверить Ойкаве и плоть, и душу.

Ойкава скользнул к нему, пригрелся, как змея к горячему камню, вытянулся вдоль тела Ушиджимы, переплетаясь ногами, приник к пахнущим кровью губам. Ушиджима зарылся пальцами в его волосы, стискивая бедра Ойкавы коленями. Ответный поцелуй сжигал волю, открывая страсти путь наружу. 

Ушиджима царапал затылок Ойкавы кончиками ногтей, трогал кость у основания рогов — Ойкава рычал, вылизывая ему рот. Он терся твердым членом между ног Ушиджимы, с упоением впитывая дрожь, проглатывал короткие сдавленные стоны. Хотелось обладать, взять, немедленно и жестко, утолить голод, которым Ойкава никогда не умел управлять.

Ойкава сжал сосок Ушиджимы, накрывая второй ртом, прикусил, втягивая внутрь. Ушиджима выгнулся дугой, вставая на лопатки. Член Ойкавы проехался по его промежности, утыкаясь скользкой головкой в сжатый вход. Глаза Ушиджимы были зажмурены, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось сквозь приоткрытые губы. Ойкаве хотелось полной покорности, полной самоотдачи.

Раздвинув ноги Ушиджимы, Ойкава толкнулся, медленно растягивая неподатливые мышцы. Член завораживающе медленно погружался внутрь. Давление почти причиняло боль, которую они разделяли на двоих, которая так нужна была Ойкаве, чтобы удержать себя в руках. Распахнув глаза, Ушиджима поймал его взгляд и вздрогнул. С губ сорвался громкий стон, Ушиджима дернулся, одним движением насаживаясь до конца. Ойкава вскрикнул, наваливаясь на него грудью. Варево похоти кипело и плескалось внутри, Ойкава сам превратился в жажду, готовую поглотить Ушиджиму целиком.

Накрыв губами надломленное острым кадыком горло, Ойкава медленно вытащил член почти целиком и вставил снова. Стоны Ушиджимы рокотали под губами Ойкавы, пальцы оставляли синяки на плечах. Ускоряя движения, Ойкава впивался в шею Ушиджимы, каждый раз останавливаясь, чтобы не ранить до крови. Ушиджима двигался навстречу буре, как безумец, ищущий покоя в шторме. Он выгибался, принимая в себя сотрясающие тело толчки, отдавался на грани самопожертвования. Кровь с ладони Ойкавы запятнала его грудь и живот, прочертив рельеф мышц глубоким контуром. 

Огонь выжигал боль и обиды, годы одиночества и тоски по дому. Ойкава бросал в этот костер все, что терзало, что довлело над ним. Ответный жар освещал все закутки темной души, согревал и пробуждал от спячки все человеческое, что было в Ойкаве. Искренность слияния была чистой и истинной. 

Сжав в кулаке член Ушиджимы, Ойкава задвигал рукой в такт своим толчкам, становившимся все беспощаднее. Ушиджима притянул Ойкаву ближе, скользнул ладонью по затылку, обхватил основание рога и провел до самого кончика, плотно стискивая. Ойкаву выкрутило наизнанку, бросая в чужие объятия. Всплеск энергии был таким сильным, что едва не лишил сознания. Ойкава лишь самой кромкой его ощущал, как содрогнулось тело Ушиджимы под ним, как горячее семя плеснуло на ладонь.

Волны наслаждения проходили по телу Ойкавы, пока он приходил в себя. Руки Ушиджимы сжимали плечи, невесомо поглаживая. Опустошенная душа наполнялась покоем. Укрепившаяся связь, созданная ритуалом, ощущалась туго натянутой между ними нитью.

— Почему ты меня не боишься? — прошептал Ойкава, собирая губами соль с груди Ушиджимы.

— Почему я должен бояться? — Ушиджима пожал плечами. — Я тебя знаю. Мне ты не причинишь вреда.

Ойкава хрипло рассмеялся.

— Мы виделись один раз в жизни. И я был еще ребенком.

— Зато я не был, — возразил Ушиджима. — Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы узнать тебя. 

Сердце Ойкавы сжалось, перекручивая сосуды и вены так, что все тело свело судорогой. Он поднял на Ушиджиму.

— Ты смотрел на меня так же, как сейчас, — продолжил Ушиджима, поглаживая между рогов. Ойкаве хотелось урчать, подставляясь под ладонь. — Ты изменился, но это осталось прежним.

Ойкава долго грелся в его руках, прислушиваясь к мерномоу биению сердца, пока дыхание Ушиджимы не замедлилось. Объятия ослабли. Пламя жаровен почти остыло. Ойкава встал, набросив плащ на голое тело. Ушиджима в его постели казался чем-то неуместным, незнакомым, и все же правильным и нужным. Все так запуталось. Погасив огни в шатре и укутав себя тенью, Ойкава выскользнул наружу. 

Лагерь почти стих. Редкие бодрствующие не замечали присутствия Ойкавы, увлеченные вином, разговорами или женщинами. У ствола толстого дуба сидел Ивайзуми, крутя в руках кинжал. Устремленный в угасающее пламя взгляд был затянут пеленой сомнений, вопросов и растущего несогласия. Они долго шли бок о бок, но всегда знали, что конец их пути не один и тот же. Ойкаве было и горько, и спокойно знать это. Его одиночеству не нужны были спутники.

В редком подлеске, окружавшем лагерь, царила тишина. Безоблачное небо обрушилось в котловину маленького озера, источая слабый свет. Ойкава чуял скрытое в этом сумраке присутствие.

— Не спится, ваша светлость? — лениво протянул Куроо. Ойкава обернулся на голос и увидел его сидящем на камне под свисающими до земли ветвями ивы. Статный жеребец соловой масти жевал яблоки из лежащего на коленях Куроо мешка.

— Воровство карается отрубанием руки, — сказал Ойкава. — Тем более, если ты обокрал королевский обоз.

— Да ладно, ваша светлость, — усмехнулся Куроо, поглаживая шею животного, — на кой твоим людям яблоки? Вино и мясо — все, что их интересует. А Светлячок не переносит сено и овес, которыми кормят лошадей твои конюхи. 

Отзываясь на кличку, жеребец поднял голову, посмотрел на Куроо, затем на Ойкаву. Светлячок был странным животным — лошадей такой масти и стати в королевстве не встречалось, а он, вдобавок, носил на спине Куроо, в то время как животные их, полукровок, на дух не переносили.

— Я чувствую запах крови, — заметил Куроо, пальцами расчесывая золотистую гриву. — Твоей и чьей-то еще. Приятный запах, кстати. Не поделишься?

— Не твое дело, — раздраженно бросил Ойкава. — Покажи мое будущее.

Куроо удивленно вскинул брови, но спрашивать ни о чем не стал. Все время, что Ойкава знал Куроо, он был таким: легкомысленным и странным. Его цели оставались загадкой. Казалось, что он лишь сторонний наблюдатель, готовый уйти в любой момент. И все же он все еще был рядом. 

— Если смотреть слишком часто, неинтересно будет жить, — весело заметил Куроо, убирая мешок с колен. Светлячок недовольно фыркнул, толкнул его в плечо. Куроо успокаивающе погладил животное по шее.

Вдвоем они вошли в озеро, вода доставала до колен. Ойкава сжал порезанную руку в кулак, обронив несколько капель между отражений звезд. Куроо зачерпнул воды и поднес к лицу, вглядываясь в нее. Глаза затянуло черной пеленой, так похожей на далекое звездное небо. Куроо молчал, пока тонкие струйки падали вниз, просачиваясь между пальцев.

— Забавно… — хмыкнул он. Позади послышался плеск. Светлячок зашел в воду вслед за ними, стараясь нагнать отражающуюся на поверхности озера луну. — Все как в тумане.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Ойкава. Куроо пожал плечами.

— Еще недавно я видел твое будущее так же ясно, как ты сейчас видишь меня. А теперь — пух — и все исчезло, — Куроо тихо свистнул. — Я сделаю предсказание позже. Что-то меняется прямо сейчас. Ты сделал что-то, что все меняет. 

Куроо выглядел задумчивым.

— Думаю, скоро мы узнаем, к лучшему эти перемены, или нет.

Куроо погладил спину подошедшего Светлячка, сжал гриву в кулак и легко забрался на его спину.

— К лучшему для кого? Ты увиливаешь от ответа, — с досадой сказал Ойкава.

— За что купил, за то и продаю, — откинув голову назад, Куроо расхохотался, легонько сдавил бока лошади, пуская ее шагом вдоль берега.

Вскоре плеск и стук конских копыт по гальке затихли. Вода постепенно успокоилась. Ойкава стоял неподвижно, всматриваясь в нее, словно в зеркало. 

Одна половина его лица была залита лунным светом, а другая терялась во мраке ночи. Страх неизвестности медленно затапливал изнутри.


End file.
